This invention relates to new and useful improvements in pediatric tidal volume indicators together with adaptations and improvements to ventilators making them particularly adaptable for use with the tidal volume indicator.
Conventional spirometers can be used for measuring small volumes by collecting, for example, ten breaths and averaging. This provides the ability to measure 10 ml. volumes which is accomplished by adding a shut-off valve in the spirometer dump valve power line.
However, it is desirable to provide a system of read-out giving breath by breath monitoring of exhaled tidal volumes and this requires a form of amplification to the read-out of the conventional spirometer.